A fuzzy-based control system in a motor vehicle for controlling a speed of the motor vehicle or a brake pressure of a brake of the motor vehicle is disclosed here.
An anti-lock braking system in a motor vehicle prevents one or more wheels of the motor vehicle from locking in a braking action. This locking means that, although the motor vehicle does not stop, the wheels no longer turn and they slide over the ground. In this process not only is the wheel or tyre damaged, but the locked wheel or wheels can no longer be used for steering the motor vehicle. The braking distance is also lengthened, as the friction is reduced.
The braking action consists of a braking deceleration, which in each motor vehicle is a function only of two values, the acceleration due to gravity and the adhesion value μ. The task of the anti-lock braking system is to set a slip for the ground under the vehicle in each case according to an adhesion value, so that the optimal force can be transmitted to the ground. The force is usually visualised by way of a μ-slip curve. This curve has a defined transmissible braking force amount for a certain slip.